DeStress Me Cowboy
by ByteMeGeekette
Summary: AHAU - What better relief for a crapped out morning than a visit with the perfect stress reliever?


**Pen name: **_CMGeek_

**Title: **_De-Stress Me Cowboy_

**Characters: **_Alice & Jasper_

* * *

><p>Too much stress! My life lately was full of one shit storm after another. Today was enough to make me want to scream. I had three of my models come down with a rare and sudden stomach ailment. I had a show to prepare for in just under a week and needed to finish the garments for the show. The fabric I had ordered, that was supposed to be in yesterday, was lost somewhere between the post office and my studio. I didn't want to think about what else could go wrong.<p>

I definitely needed a break, something to bring the pep back to my step. I stared blankly at the drawing in front of me and one person popped into my mind. The one and only… Jasper Whitlock. I couldn't stop the smile that stretched across my face if I tried.

I just needed to see if I could fit him in to my day. I looked at the calendar sitting on the corner of my work table. I had an hour and a half open in the next ten minutes. I would have to make it quick, and sneak out early. I peeked over at Jane, she was busy humming along to some music she had flowing through her ear buds, while she hand stitched something onto a piece of fabric. I turned the other direction, looking for Rosalie; she was busy whispering into her phone. I could do this, I could slip out and be back in an hour and no one would be the wiser, right?

I hopped off my stool and grabbed my purse, shrugging into my coat tying the belt. I started to walk away when I realized I was leaving a very important piece behind. I turned back swiftly snatching up my own personal lifeline, my crackberry, off the table. Gosh without this thing I would never be on time, know what's going on, or be able to reach anyone. Of course if I left it then no one would bother me until I came back… nope better take it with me.

Everyone ignored me as I made my way past as stealthily as possible. I skirted my way around the main reception desk, thankful once again for being so short at only four foot ten inches. I slipped through the door that a postal carrier was coming through, carrying several large boxes. I smiled; finally my fabric order had arrived.

I whipped out my crackberry and hunted up Jasper's number, making my way to the curb to hail a cab. It rang three times before his very sleepy voice came to the line. His voice was warm and never failed to make my knees weak.

"Hello there, my pixie! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He drawled into the phone. Oh yes, I needed this. I smiled.

"I want to see you… now! I am already on my way over, buzz me up when I get there." I answered, just as a cab pulled up and I hopped into the back. I gave the driver the directions to Jasper's flat and sat back, listening to Jasper sigh deeply across the line.

"Demanding little pixie this morning." He paused for effect. I could just see him sitting on the edge of his bed, fingers deep in his dirty blonde hair. "Fine, I suppose I could accommodate a visit from you. Message me when you're downstairs." He chuckled as he hung up.

Jasper never turned me away. Accommodate a visit indeed! I laughed a little to myself drawing the attention of the driver. He smiled at me through the rearview mirror. I returned the smile; now that I was on my way to see Jasper, nothing would bring me down.

Ten minutes later the cab pulled to a stop outside a small weathered five story walk-up. I paid the fair and gave the driver another warm smile. I turned to the building and let out a huge breath, drawing in a slow breath of the chilly fall air. The smell alone was calming to my stressed out mind. I took the stairs two at a time, which is quite the feat in three inch heels. Trust me on that. I sent off a rapid text to let him know I had arrived.

Moments later there was a buzzing sound, followed by a click of the lock releasing; I almost leapt for joy. I pulled the door open and started my ascent to the fourth floor. It's no wonder why Jasper had killer leg muscles. I skidded to a stop once I reached the door of his apartment. He had it opened and was leaning against the door frame.

I sighed happily and smiled widely at him. Jasper was standing there like it was his God given right to hold that wall up and he'd be damned if anyone would move him. His blue button up was open showing off the wonderfully chiseled expanse of his chest. I followed the light dusting of hair that moved below his navel to the top of his low slung jeans, the top button of the fly already undone. His eyebrow quirked as his blue eyes moved down over my body slowly before returning to my own.

"So pixie-"

That was all I allowed him to utter before I had launched my body at him, his arms immediately wrapped around me. I didn't have time or patience at the moment for conversation. Our lips meeting in a fevered kiss as he pulled me back into his apartment. I heard the click of the lock as his tongue met mine, dancing between our parted lips. Both of his hands grabbed my ass as my legs wrapped around his waist.

Jasper pushed me against the door with a soft thud and bit into my bottom lip. He hummed against my lips before pulling back slightly. "Alice, fuck you're eager."

"You don't seem to be complaining." I kissed my way along his jaw to his ear, biting hard into the lobe; pulling a growl from deep inside him. I knew exactly what Jasper enjoyed the most. I gasped as he pressed his hard, jean covered, cock against my aching center. "Oh fuck Jasper, you have to fuck me now or I'm going to lose my mind."

"Very well." He groaned into my ear before setting me down on my feet, he grabbed my hand and pulled me further into his living room. "Remove your coat and whatever the fuck you have underneath it. Leave the shoes." He sat down on the couch and adjusted himself, then removed his shirt tossing it to the side.

I untied the belt of my coat, revealing the white wrap dress I was wearing. I giggled as his eyes went wide. What a coincidence that I would wear a wrap dress on the day I needed his help with my stress. Jasper enjoyed pulling them open and fucking with it draped off my body. "Changing your mind cowboy?" He shook his head and waved his hand for me to proceed. I tossed the coat onto the armchair to my left and did a little twirl earning a groan from Jasper.

"Get to it pixie! You said you needed me to fuck you or you'd lose your mind. Well you're taking an awful long time with my request." He leaned back into the couch trying, ineffectively, to look bored. The bulge in his jeans told me otherwise.

"I'm getting there." I slid my hands down over my body, the smooth fabric of my dress and under things rubbing against my fevered skin. I loosened the tie that held the dress together; giving Jasper just a small peek at the pale pink lace corset underneath and matching thong. Figuring he deserved to see the whole ensemble I let the dress fall from my shoulders, down my arms and pooling on the floor at my feet. There was a low hiss of "Fuck" before he reached out to me.

"Come here. Now!" His demand was needy and breathless. I did so happily, stepping between his legs as his hands came to my knees. "That is one mighty fine undergarment." I looked down into his eyes, giving him a playful smirk. Jasper had a little thing for lacey undergarments. He slid his hands up the outside of my thighs stopping at my hips, hooking his fingers into my thong and pulling it down. "But it all has to go. I want to see all of you." Once past my knees he let it drop to the floor, his hands already retracing his previous movements, just a bit faster than before.

"Your hands feel amazing Jasper." I breathed out, watching as they moved up over my hips to the edge of the corset before moving just under the edge around to my back. He leaned forward and kissed my stomach as I felt his fingers tug the ribbon loose that held the corset tight and in place.

He pulled back and yanked the corset down my body. "You should wear it again some time." Jasper moved forward and latched his hot mouth on to my hard pink nipple, his teeth biting deliciously into my sensitive flesh.

"Oh yes!" I groaned; as he yanked me down to straddle his lap. I reached down and started to unfasten the rest of his buttons, impatient to have his hard cock inside me once more. He moved to my other breast biting again, causing my hands to falter, as I gasped. A new rush of moisture flooded from me.

I had to have him now. I reached my hand into his jeans and freed him. He hissed against my nipple as I wrapped my fingers around his hard shaft, making him twitch, stroking him. He pushed his hips up into my hand as his hands moved up my back, curling over my shoulders holding me tightly. He pulled me away from him slowly, moving me forward and laying my shoulders on the coffee table. My ass hovered above the floor between his legs.

"Reach up and hold the other edge of the table. Like this…" He helped adjust my arms so they were crossed above my head, my fingers wrapped over the edge of the table. It felt awkward at first but nothing I couldn't accomplish. He moved his hands up my arms then retreated back down over my breasts, pinching my erect nipples firmly as he passed. He rubbed his thumb over my clit once, to tease me, before positioning my feet flat on the edge of the couch.

I was beyond words when he lifted up, brushing against me just slightly as he moved to remove his jeans. He stayed at the edge of the couch and moved me again so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. "Such a good girl." He mumbled as he positioned himself.

"Please…" I moaned, unable to finish what I was about to beg for as he brushed the head of his cock against my clit. I was out of my mind with want. He chuckled and with one swift thrust he was buried deep inside me. Before I even had time to adjust he started moving, obviously his need just as great as mine. His fingers gripped tightly into my hips as he pulled me forward with each of his thrusts. It was hard and rough and everything he knew I needed.

I gripped the table harder, my fingers burning blissfully at the exertion. Not one to be lazy I moved my hips to meet each of his thrusts. Our eyes locked on each other. Both of us grunting and moaning together as we moved. My muscles were starting to burn from the position I was in and my back was slamming against the edge of the coffee table. Jasper moved one of his hands from my hips and began rubbing hard fast circles against my clit.

"Oh Jasper… more…" I cried out as my body started its climb to release. I closed my eyes, my back arching as I gave myself over to the sensations storming through my body. My lungs burned as gasped for breaths. Jasper shifted just a bit, knowing my body so well; the new angle causing me to tighten around him.

"Alice!" He groaned as he sped up his thrusts and the motions of his thumb against my clit, then finally pinching it as he leaned forward and bit down into my left nipple. I let go of the table and grabbed his head, fingers fisted in his hair. My orgasm tore through my body as I felt him swell and then fill me; reaching his own orgasm. He released my nipple to gasp for air against my chest, pulling me tightly to him.

"Oh damn…" I whispered. My body was covered in a fine sheet of sweat and I giggled. I didn't have time to shower so I could already imagine what Rosalie would say.

"Pixie… damn that was hot…" Jasper chuckled as he pulled me up with him sitting on the edge of the couch. "Did it work as good stress relief?" Oh he knew me to well.

"Yes, very much so, thank you cowboy!" I kissed him softly on the lips. He moaned softly into my mouth as he sucked my tongue. I reluctantly pulled my mouth back just enough so I could speak. "Unfortunately, now I have to head back."

He sighed and nodded smiling against my lips. "That's fine; I know you'll be back tonight." He kissed my nose and lifted me off his lap, making sure I was steady on my feet before letting go.

I dressed quickly with Jasper's help, although it was more of a distraction. More kissing as he pressed me against the door while we waited for the cab he had called for me. "Hurry home pixie." He whispered into my ear as he walked me downstairs to the cab.

"Always cowboy." I slid into the backseat of the cab and sighed as it pulled away from the curb.

The fifteen minute drive back to my studio, I replayed the events of our little tryst. The way Jasper's fingers had moved over my skin, the feel of his teeth biting my tender skin. Oh yes, the best stress relief was Jasper's touch. As I walked into my studio I knew that I had a perma-grin and couldn't care less.

All the prior stress of the morning had completely melted away. I didn't have three models down, and fabric that had been delayed. There wasn't a show in a week that I wasn't prepared for. Not even Rosalie's knowing smirk, as she took in my disheveled appearance, would bring me down. Because in just a few short hours I would be heading back home to my cowboy.


End file.
